Rose's Hidden Life
by flowerpower15
Summary: Dimitri left Rose to take up Tasha's offer but soon after finds out she is pregnant. Set 16 years later when Dimitri finds out by their daughter disturbing a a visit with Adrian in a angry mess. Though that is not the only thing he finds out when the girl
1. Chapter 1

Dimitri POV:

The smell of clove cigarettes smothers the room as

Guardian Castile and I stand in opposites corners of the Adrian's living room. I hear Queen Dragomir laughter and the rattle of ice in a glass. I am listening to every sound like it's a threat. Mostly because Adrian's house is located in a suburb two hours away for the court. Yes, his house does have wards but anything can happen to wards. So I stand with my body tense and ready to pounce at a moment's notice.

When I hear heavy footsteps coming to the door quickly. Looking at my partner who is as ready as I am to face whoever is behind the door. Though I only thought I was when Roza steps through the door, but it's not my Roza. She has features like Roza but this girl must not be more than seventeen. I freeze and Guardian Castile pinns her to the ground but not without a fight first and she fought well too. In my moments of amazement I can barely tell that now my partner was staring at her with amazement as she shrieked out, "Get the Fuck of me jackass! If you want to fight I didn't come here to fucking fight you! Now get off me!". As she said those words my stunned partner got the girls elbow in his throat and the breath kicked out of him before she turned to Adrian.

She roared out again but this time at Adrian, "How long have you known?!".

Steam was coming out of her ears and his response didn't help either, "Hello to you too Rosebud. What a pleasant way to say hello to your father".

This angered her more, "Don't fucking give me that! I want to know how long have you known about Mom?!".

He was not phased by anything coming out of her mouth, "I don't don't know what you are talking about but I do know your mom. I have known her since high school but

you see I have guest. I know your mother taught you better than to act this way. Do you want a drink? Vodka always help me, just don't tell your mother".

Nothing he said phased her one bite I could tell. She was a girl on a mission and she remind me so much like Roza. No, she didn't care that he had guest she just went on, "Don't play fucking dumb with me! How long have you know mom was pregnant?".

So that is what this is all about, though I do wonder who her mother is. Adrian was not helping at all and the rest of us were just trying to speechless to do anything.

"O that! I have have known since she found out three months ago. It was not my place to tell you but I guess the loose clothing is just not working anymore, she is three mouths", he spoke then sipped his drink like nothing was happening.

She made a sour face, "Who is the father!? Is it the fucker that fathered Mason and I". She spoke of her father with venom. Which drew me back into the time in the store room with Roza and how she talked about her mother.

"That information you are going to have to ask you mother about but I can tell you that your mother has not spoken to your father in years".

"You know everything don't you!" the anger was in her body and words.

"Yes, but you have to understand shit happens".

"She is too old for shit to happen!"

Adrian burst out laughing as she said this, "Your mother is not old, she is 33. Although she did say something along those lines when she found out she was having twins again it would probably cut off ten years off of her life". This made the girls mouth open and I gasps. Inside her mouth were fangs! Although she looked just like a dhampir. I trying my best to comprehend what she could be when I heard the voice that haunted my dreams.

My beautiful Roza came through the door looking straight at the girl and the girls anger disappeared, "Mom?"

Roza came up to the girl bringing her into a hug and kissing her on the forehead, "My darling girl let's go home where we can talk. You stormed off before I had the chance…". After she spoke those words Roza looked up at Adrian who shrugged, "... and why are you taking your anger about this out on you father?".

The girl looked up from Roza shoulder, "Because… I don't know! Who else should I blame? Dad is almost always the reason when something happens but if it is not Dad then… ". She looked into her mother's eyes then continued, "O God its my father! You seen that jackass again!".

Roza tensed up at this comment and start to speak before Adrien laid a hand her shoulder where he answered the accusations of the girl, "I told your mother has not seen your father in years so it is not your father and thank you for your vote of confidence".

This made the girl anger again, " I don't give a fuck about your confidence right now! I just want to the the father so Mason and I can beat the living shit out of him!". When the girl Rosebud spoke those word I seen a little shudder went through Adrian which got me thinking.

Roza in voice gentle scolding tone only a mother could have spoke next, "Rosebud I know you are anger but please stop yelling. I will explain everything when we get home".

The tension left the girl at her mom's words, "Okay I will be in the car then", her tone was curt. She then stormed off to the door without a care or acknowledgement who the attendance was.

My attention went to Roza now who was looking at all rest of us know, "Shit" was the only word that came out of her mouth. She then went and got a cigarette and lit it up. Noticing all of our shock she spoke again but this time her voice was stressed filled, "I have two kids who have inherited their protective nature from their father, which is fueling their anger right now. Now I have to go a conversation with those anger kids. So I am going to have a cigarette because I can't have Adrian's drink. Which is looking very good to me but got me in this mess the first place. So instead I am going to have a cigarette to calm my nerves, which are bad for my unborn children too so it's a lose- lose situation…". She took another puff of the cigarette then her gaze feel back onto Adrian, "Adrian tell them everything or very little I don't care but give them any information they want and if they want to come see me I will see them tomorrow morning". Then without looking at any of use she left and when she was out the door we all turned to Adrian.


	2. Chapter 2 Telling the twins

I look at my growing bump in the mirror and sigh in frustration. I can no longer hide this from Rosebud and Mason anymore. They will love their new siblings but telling them will not be easy. Rosebud and Mason will react to my pregnancy with anger. Though Mason can control his temper better than his sister but when it comes to his mom he can't. So I am going to have to have a plan…

My door burst open, "Mom! I have been calling you but…". She does not finish her sentence as her eye fall to my stomach where I had forgotten to put on my sweater again.

"Holy Shit Mom your pregnant!".

I find my voice as she storms out , "Rosebud please come back! I need to explain…" and she is gone.

Fuck, I curse as I grab my sweater and car keys to go after her but the sight of my son stops me. He face falls blank and a fire burns in his eyes when I get to him, "Mason please don't do anything rash. I need to go after your sister but when I get back I will explain it all. Just stay here, please honey".

He looks up at me with the fire in his eyes and my heart hurts, "Fine, She is going to Dads".

"Thank you honey", I say and race over to Adrian's.

Panic sets in as a recent conversation he had with me. Lissa and Christian were coming to visit today. Two people I had not seen in years.

I park my car and I hear my daughter screaming obscenities to high heaven. Which on any other day I would blame Adrian for her foul mouth but today I need to get her to stop screaming.

I come into to the door to Adrian laughter and Rosebud's burning rage. I bring her in a hug and kiss her forehead, "My darling girl let's go home where we can talk. You stormed off before I had the chance...". Then I looked at Adrian who was tense but a person who didn't know him would not see that. Then I figured out why he was tense, "... and why are you taking your anger about this out on your Dad darling?".

My daughter looked up at me with guilt in her eyes, "Because… I don't know! Who else should I blame? Dad is almost always the reason when something happens but if it is not Dad then… ". My daughter's face changed as she thought then anger filled it once more, "O God its my biological father! You seen that jackass again!".

I was flabbergasted at her accusations and I didn't know how to respond to them. Though I didn't have too as Adrian did for me, "I told your mother has not seen your father in years so it is not your father and thank you for your vote of confidence."

I could tell he was trying to lighten the mood but he and I both know that sarcasm would not help now. My prediction came through as flames lite up her eyes again.

Knowing that I had to get out the mom voice to settle this I spoke, "Janine I know you are anger but please stop yelling. I will explain everything when we get home".

I plea with my eyes as she gives in and told me she was going to he car.

Thank full one problem was taken care of but realizing that

another one just took it's place. I inwardly groan as I feel the eyes and hear the gasp as they look at the ghost of Rose Hathaway.

The need for Adrian's drink was overwhelming but I knew I could not have one but my increase her rate was not for my babies either. So I give in to my body screaming for a cigarette.

As the eyes continue to stare I curse at the mess I got myself into I think of how could get out of this mess. So I speak my mind, "I have two kids who have inherited their protective nature from their father, which is fueling their anger right now. Now I have to go a conversation with those anger kids. So I am going to have a cigarette because I can't have Adrian's drink. Which is looking very good to me but got me in this mess the first place. So instead I am going to have a cigarette to calm my nerves, which are bad for my unborn children too but so is the stress. It's a lose-lose situation...".

I took another drag from my cigarette feeling myself calming down. I look at Adrian to support, "Adrian tell them everything or very little I don't care but give them any information they want and if they want to come see me I will see them tomorrow morning".

I walk out and feel his eyes boring into me but I don't look up. I just walking to my car where my child has left me a note stating that she was going to walk the block home. I curse again wishing that my feet didn't hurt so I could too. Though they do so I drive and walk up the house where they are waiting on the couch. I drop my keys and talk first, "I am going to be blunt with you, I am sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner. I was scared and I too was in shock. So I will say it plain and clear. The twins that I am carrying are indeed your Dad's kids but Adrian and I have not worked out our relationship. I also will ask if you would not pressure us either, but I do want you to know that we do love each other. Also please don't beat the shit out of him".

As I speak my children's faces morph from I want to kill somebody to a splitting grin. There smiles make me start to cry and in moments I am in their arms.

Mason and rosebud get a worry look on their face but it's mason who speaks, "Mom don't cry please, we are not angry anymore. We were furious because we just didn't want you to have go through what you went through with us. Though we know that Dad will not do that. We know that he will stand by you because he stood by you before when we weren't even his own. He is our dad just as he will be to them".

His word make a new round of tears form and they hold me closer. Rosebud kisses me on the forehead, "Mom please stop crying. We are happy for dad and you".

I get control over myself bring my kids in closer to me, "I am just happy and hormonal that is all. How about tomorrow we talk about your new siblings but tonight I am tired."

We all say goodnight and go to my bed with welcoming arms. Thankful I don't have to hide my belly anymore but dreading having to face my past.


	3. Chapter 3 Finding out

Sorry how long this it took me to write this chapter and I wanted to clear somethings up too. I planed on the cigarette Rose was smoking to be a foreshadow of the real problem. I am going to put in the story hopefully next chapter. Rose was smoking a cigarette because she has been taking Lissa darkness since she left. So Rose through the years has become a lot like Adrian in the smoking and drinking. Which this will all explained in the next chapter where they all go see Rose.

Chapter 3

Dimitri POV:

The room was silent as my Roza walked out the door and it pains me to admit that Roza was not mine anymore. She was pregnant with another man's baby and by the looks of the Rozas daughter she had not been mine for a while. Though It is my fault as I left her for Tasha whom to this very day hates me for going back to the academy for Roza. My heart broke then when I found out Roza had left as it is breaking now as she walks out the door.

The queen's angry words snapped me out of my daze, "You knew where she was all this time and you didn't tell me! God Adrian I became an auntie to niece and nephew who not even know who I am. How could you? I have never gave up my search for Rose and to find out she lives a block away from you all this time it like a stab in the back! How could you Adrian?".

Tears were streaming down the Queen's face and hurt was in her eyes. As her husband sat beside her with hurt in his eyes. Eddie had the same emotions in his eyes too not bothering to put up his guardian mask but out of habit my mask went up to mask the hurt that I too was feeling.

Adrian got up for the couch to refill his drink. He spoke with a huff, "I am sorry Lissa but I could not. You see I made a promise to Rose to keep her secret".

He sat back down with a glass that was definitely was not a double and took out a clove cigarette as the Queen spoke again, "I was her best friend what secret could she not tell me Adrian?..." she stop wiping away tears before she continued, "To know that she trusted you more than her best friend feels like a slap in the face. I mean I am her bond mate Adrian!". The queen's words summed up just what I was feeling too. I too felt like I was slapped in the face.

Adrian took a big gulp of his drink before he responded, "I am sorry Lissa but I could not tell you before. You see Rose's children are special and when she found out just how special they were she ran. She ran to protect her children".

"What do you mean Adrian? Just how are Roses children special" Christian spoke for the first time since Roza come through the door and when I looked into his face I seen a hurt man. I also seen a hurt man when I looked a Guardian Castile.

Adrian looked away from all of us, "The twins may call me dad but their biological father is a dhampir. You see the twins father and the person Rose was having an affair with is Dimitri".

The room faded then as my it became hard to breath as I spoke , "No you're lying, roses children can't be mine! It's impossible!".

My world crashing down on me fast as a picture was put in my hands. In the photo looked like it was taken last christmas by the christmas tree that was behind Adrian and Roze. My breath caught in my throat as I looked at the picture closer. Adrian had a boy who looked in his teens that was about four inches taller than Adrian himself. My heart skipped a beat as the boy looked exactly like me when I was that age. As the girl was that was a little taller than Roza looked exactly like Roza but had some of my features too. Looking at the picture they all had smiles on their faces and looked a family. A tear slide down my face but I quickly wiped it away before anybody could notice. I was memorized at these two kids, my two children. I wanted to burst down in tears but I did not. I just put on a stranger mask, not bother to look up before I spoke, "How?".

The room was silent as I that everybody else was in just much shock as I was. The silentes continued tell Adrian answered me, "When we found that out when we found out Rose had gotten pregnant I had some DNA test done on rose. Roses DNA has more moroi in it than the rest of the dhampir population. The best working theory that I have is that when Lissa brought Rose back she changed her DNA make up.".

Then the girls fangs popped in my head again, "What are they and why do they need protect from? Why didn't she tell me? How come nobody told me? I had a right to know".I still didn't look up at when I spoke those words as the only thing my eyes keep doing was looking at those children, my children . Hell, I didn't even know who put the picture in my hands or how I am setting in a chair.

Adrian's voice filled my head once more, "Well what they are we don't know. They have both moroi and dhampir traits. They are sensitive to sunlight, have a diet like a morio and can control elements. Mason and Rosebud are decent at compulsion, though mason controls fire and Rosebud controls air. They have the looks, strength and speed of dhampirs. Rose and I didn't know those things much about before them before they were born. All I knew about them was by their auras which showed they would be fire and air users and that is why she ran. She wanted her children to be normal and if they were to stay they would always be prosecuted. She left before she showed and so nobody would suspect that is why she ran because she was pregnant".

I was about to speak back when I heard footsteps coming to the door. I coiled my body for a fight but I a felt a hand on my shoulder.

Guardian Castile hand was on my shoulder, "Dimitri there is no threat, relax. We are leaving anyway. I will drive if you don't want to".

"Okay" was all I said as I handed him the eyes and got up just when the door burst open.

In walked the boy and girl in the photo. I froze again as I looked at them. Taking in every inch of them as Adrian spoke, "What are you guys doing here?'

It was the girl that they call Rosebud who spoke as she bounded to Adrian eloping him in a hug, "Dad, Mom just told us the about the twins!" She squealed, "I am so excited Dad! I can't believe you are going to be a Dad again and I promised Mom not to push your relationship. We are not angry anymore because we know you will stay. You raised us and we weren't even your own. Oh, Dad I already I have ideas for the nursery. Also do you know the gender yet?".

Adrian laughed and kissed her on the head, "Rosebud the only way you are not like a your Mom is your love for shopping you know that".

She smiled, "Yes you tell me that every time I start on shopping".

It was Mason who spoke next, "So what are the genders and who are these people. I mean I know you guys keep up for the moroi world but they look like they seen a ghost".

Adrian smiled at the boy who they call Mason, "Mason I will tell you about the new siblings later but I want rosebud and you to meet some people." He pointed to the Queen, " This was your mother's best friend when she was in high school and the person beside her is her husband. The people in the back there Guardians".

Rosebud got a smile on her face and looked at all of us, "Hi,People call me Rosebud but my real name is Janine Vasilisa B. Hathaway. Though I prefer to be called Rosebud and this…", she said going to the boy, "...is my little brother Mason".

Mason pushed his sister away, "I can introduce myself Rosebud" he said as he turned to us, "Hi, as my sister just told you my name is Mason and for the record she is only two minutes older than me."

Adrian looked at them after everybody said hi back, "These are leaving but they will back tomorrow where they would love to her more about you".

We said our goodbyes one last time and started driving back to court. Where I went to my apartment letting the tears fall and going back to memory lane.

Flashback:

I picked up the photo of Roza and stared at once more. My heart fluttered as in two hours I was going to be back with her. I put the photo in my bag and zipped it up. Walking to the door where Tasha was already there where the same face that from last night. Last night told her I was going to go back to the academy and she didn't talk it well. She screamed at me then but this time she just walked me to her car.

We drove to the airport in silence and drove off after I was out without a goodbye. Though I did not think about it as I boarded the plane because soon I would see Roza again. I would confess that I was wrong that I did love her and I was wrong to leave.

Sleep came and when I was woken up I was at the academy. I got off the plane headed towards Guardian Petrov office.

I knocked and she told me to come in, "Oh, Guardian Belikov your back".

"Yes I came here for my orders" I said.

"Oh, we will get you into rounds and your old apartment is still open. So if you still want that then you can have it".

"I would like my old apartment back and are I still mentoring Rose?", I ask keeping my voice emotionless.

A somber look crossed her face, "No you will not Guardian Belikov. Rose ran away three weeks ago, even the Princess does not know where she went and why she ran away".

My heart started to pound as I tried to find words but only these come out of my mouth, "Any leads of where she may be at?".

The same look crossed her face, "No, It was decided a recovery team was not going to look for here".

My heart broke even more as those words but with my key in hand I turned to leave to be alone in my grief.

end of flashback

My tears fell in silence as I got out the photo and looked at it. The photo that I have not looked at in awhile. I quess there I really did not move on like I told myself I did. No, seeing Roza and her being pregnant with Adrian's twins just made me end up back to that fretful day.


End file.
